


Outtake

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-04
Updated: 2005-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/179436">Jane Austen Was Right</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, this is...long overdue. By nearly THREE YEARS. ("Jane Austen Was Right" posted 2/13/02) Gahhh. But at last Smitty declares it done and so I post.
> 
> Many people to thank for such a short bit: This is for Carmen, natch, whose boys these really are, and for Smitty, who let me put them in her universe and provided some dreaded TRANSITIONS. Also to Reccea and Domenika for persistent cheerleading, and to maneaterlad, who made a comment to the effect it bugged him that Connor was always the innocent one, which gave me another reason to finish this. Thanks, buddy. ^_^
> 
> (an NC-17 outtake from JAWR)

"Show me."

He'd committed with those two words, and Kyle had rarely found himself more apprehensive in his life.

But Connor looked--beyond happy. *Joyous.* And there was no question of trust, he'd trusted Connor with his life a thousand times over. This...he could do this. He wanted to do this.

Now he just needed his body to cooperate.

Connor seemed eager to help with that. "Tell me when--if you want to stop. I mean it."

"Okay," Kyle said hoarsely. Then, because he felt really awkward about it, "Kiss me already, please."

This time was better, though his lips still felt numb and clumsy against Connor's. *Practice makes perfect,* he thought inanely, and tried to relax into it.

He felt Connor's hands on his shoulders, and then the other man pushed him away gently. "You're tense."

"Nervous," Kyle admitted. "But I seriously want to try this."

"I'm glad. I really...." Connor's eyes seemed deeply green even in the dim light. "You know I love you." "I know," Kyle forced words through a throat suddenly feeling dry as dust. "I--"

But Conn was kissing him again, not letting him talk. That was fine, especially since he had a tendency to motor mouth when he was nervous, and this definitely wasn't the time....

*Babblebrain,* he thought. *Concentrate, doofus.*

Kyle was still kneeling at the edge of the bed, leaning forward awkwardly. He eased himself down and Conn followed, not letting him break the kiss. Then Conn's lips were sliding away from his mouth and down to his throat, somehow unerringly finding that *spot* that always made him gasp.

No matter who was doing the kissing, apparently. Connor tongued the spot and Kyle gasped again, tilting his neck back for more, eyelids fluttering shut. It would be so, so easy to lose himself in the sensation--

\--except that wasn't fair, either. This wasn't just about sex. Or specifically, it *was* about sex with Conn, finding out if his body was ready to follow after his emotions. It wasn't enough to lie here passively and let Conn do...whatever.

He forced himself to open his eyes. Connor lifted his head to catch Kyle's glance, obviously amused.

"I found a good place, hmm?"

"Um, yeah." Kyle lifted a tentative hand to touch Connor's chest. "But I should--"

Connor's hands curled over his bare shoulders and pushed down, abruptly and quite effectively pinning him to the bed. "You should...relax." Flash of a mischievous smile. "Stop trying so hard." His hands slid down so his palms lay flat over Kyle's nipples. "Okay?"

"You're not the boss of me," Kyle shot back, laughing, trying desperately for equilibrium. He lost all semblance of it, completely and utterly, when Conn leaned down and replaced one of his hands with his lips. An unqualified shock of pleasure raced through him at the sensation of Conn's tongue teasing his nipple into a responsive peak.

And. Just like that. He was suddenly, achingly hard.

"...okay, I was wrong," he panted. Connor's tongue continued its delicate tracery, making him shudder. "...oh, man...."

Connor laughed softly without breaking the contact between his lips and Kyle's chest, his hands gently stroking across Kyle's torso without tickling at all. The calloused edges of his palms, worn hard and smooth by years of martial arts training and practice, sketched incredibly erotic sensations against Kyle's skin.

"Let me," Connor murmured, and slid his hands beneath the waistband of Kyle's pajama bottoms. Kyle lifted up, obeying the command helplessly, while Connor drew the pants off his legs and tossed them onto the floor.

Connor smiled up at him, a sly (*sly? Connor?!*) look on his face. He deliberately licked his lips, then let his tongue drift over the head of Kyle's erection. Kyle bucked involuntarily and fell back down, ass hitting the bedsheets and legs falling apart by instinct. His breath left him in an explosive rush. "Jesus!"

"Sorry, no. You'll have to settle for me." Without waiting for Kyle's response, Connor dipped his head and Kyle felt Conn's lips slide down over his cock, moist warm air and his tongue sending a wash of sensation over the already-sensitive skin.

He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, an inarticulate sound.

Connor held his eyes as he drew back, stopping so that his lips were barely brushing Kyle's penis as he spoke. "Kyle? Do you want me to stop?"

He laughed and groaned at the same time. "No, God no."

"I didn't think so," Connor said, and swallowed him whole.

Conn's eyes were still locked on his, gleaming wickedly as his mouth-- his *throat*--

It was too much. Kyle fell back, squeezing his eyes closed against the image and the emotions beating a second pulse through his body. He crumpled the sheets between his fingers, his thoughts becoming fractured and chaotic, rapidly losing coherence. *that's it, that's so good, that's my best friend that's CONNOR sucking me off*

He cried out, arching up, and Connor rose with him, not letting Kyle's flesh escape the hot suction of his mouth, following as Kyle fell back into a boneless heap, one arm thrown over his head and the rest of his body splayed out in complete satiation.

He didn't notice that Connor had moved until he heard water running in the bathroom, then the sound of Connor gargling. *For me,* he realized, *so if he kissed me I wouldn't taste--*

He got up, unable to wait in bed like...like some virgin bride on her wedding night. *And that's the LAST comparison of that kind you're going to make, Rayner.* Kyle went into the bathroom, looking over Connor's shoulder as he rinsed his mouth in the sink.

"You didn't have to do that. But thanks."

Connor smiled at him in the mirror. "I've wanted to for as long as I've known you."

*I meant--* Kyle cursed the pale skin that showed the brightness of his blush so clearly even in the fluorescent lighting. "You-- God, you're so..." he stopped and wrapped his arms around Connor's torso, resting his hot forehead against Conn's shoulder. "I'm completely clueless here. I want this to be good, I want to be good for you."

Conn turned around in his arms, lifting his chin, not letting him hide. "Pretend I'm a woman."

Kyle blinked at him, utterly flummoxed. "What?!"

"Not literally." Connor grinned. "But you've done this often enough. Unless you were bragging all this time? You know how things work."

"I know how this works," Kyle said, and brought his mouth to Connor's with a confidence he wasn't quite sure was real. Conn leaned back against the sink, mouth yielding under his, letting him lead. Connor was warm under him, solid and strong and *shut up, Kyle, stop thinking!*

He let the sensations envelop him: the clean flavor of Connor's mouth and his own hand coming up to thread in Conn's short hair, Connor's arms wrapping around him and hands flat against his back. The kiss evolved until their mouths fit comfortably against each other, shifting again as it grew deeper with the tentative brush of Connor's tongue and his own enthusiastic response. He dimly heard Connor groan into his mouth, felt Conn's hands tremble against his skin, smelled Conn's scent filling his world.

He finally pulled away, gasping for breath. Connor's pupils were huge in the light, black almost obscuring the green of his irises. Kyle's body had woken up again with a vengeance, and Connor's erection was straining against his sweatpants. "Oh, man, Connor--"

"Kyle," Connor panted, his voice gone husky, "Kyle, please."

"Y-yeah. C'mon." The ring was still over on the nightstand but he could command it to lift them both back onto the bed. They fell together in a tangle of green aura and Kyle rolled so that he ended up on top, straddling Connor's waist.

"By the way," he said, palms flat on Conn's chest, feeling the muscles ripple underneath the cinnamon skin, "I love you too."

Turnabout, he figured, was definitely fair play. He bent and caught Conn's reply with his lips, the indistinguishable words transmuting into a moan as Connor kissed him back, hands coming up to glide along his ribs. Kyle giggled reflexively, more out of lingering edginess than ticklishness.

"Don't be nervous," Conn whispered, Zen telepathy in action. "If you-- You don't have to--"

Conn's patience had already guaranteed him for sainthood, as far as Kyle was concerned, but enough was enough already. "Connor," Kyle said, holding his gaze, "I *trust* you. Show me what you want."

That earned him a full-body shudder, followed by an abrupt change of perspective as Connor suddenly *moved*, flipping Kyle over so he was underneath and pinned beneath Conn's very hard, very urgent body. Conn was grinding against him, almost out of control, and *that* thought made Kyle buck up in response.

Connor groaned against his neck and Kyle *knew* that sound, desire and frustration and the need for a release that wasn't...quite...*there.* Nearly by instinct he brought his hand down, between them, stroking over them both the way he liked, that Connor evidently liked by the way he thrust into Kyle's grasp.

Another few strokes and he felt the warm wet splash over his groin, the sensation sparking his own climax. Conn moaned again--whimpered, almost--and collapsed against him.

They lay that way for awhile, the sweat beginning to dry on their skin, and *congratulations, Kyle, you're a fully functioning bisexual* on constant repeat in his brain until he felt Conn shift off of his body and onto the other side of the bed. There was, really, only one thing to say.

"So what next?"

Connor lifted his head, laughing. "'Next'? You're ready for more?"

Kyle grinned. "I feel like I'm sixteen again." He snapped his fingers, remembering. "I almost forgot. Hang on--" he reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling? It's late...."

"I made a promise." He dialed from memory. The phone rang twice, and then there was a muffled thump on the other end of the line. After a second Donna Troy's sleepy voice came through.

"Hello?"

"You were right," Kyle said cheerfully, "and I promised you'd be the first to know. Well, technically the third."

"Wha-- oh!" He could easily picture her smile. "Really? Tell me!"

"Sorry, no. I'm not sharing." Kyle paused to watch Connor stretch out, body dark and tempting against the sheets. "I'm *definitely* not sharing."

She sounded disappointed. "After everything I did for you, too."

"I'm profoundly grateful, believe me. How're things working out for you?" Somehow Donna's attempts at matchmaking him and Conn had led to her getting together with Tempest. Kyle thought that was poetic irony of the best kind.

"Wonderfully. Which I'd say even if he weren't right here. Oh, Kyle, I'm so happy for you!"

Kyle laughed. "Me too. And likewise." He paused again. "Love you, Donna. And thanks."

"You too, sweetie. Love to Connor."

"I'll tell him. Night!" He hung up the phone and turned back to his--his *boyfriend.* For real, now. "Donna sends her love," he told Conn.

"She's-- I owe her." Connor replied, reaching out to smooth away a cowlick from Kyle's forehead.

"We both do," Kyle agreed. He made a mental note to send her flowers or something, and smirked at Conn again. "But no, seriously. What's next?"

"Everything." Connor held his gaze. "I want everything."

Kyle tried to keep his breathing steady while he thought about that. "O-okay."

Connor laughed. "Well, maybe not everything *tonight.* Although...."

"What?"

Conn sat up, reaching out to touch Kyle's face. "I've wanted you for so long. I don't want to scare you."

"Hey, I may be new at this but I'm willing to try anything. I think." He grinned, shakily. "Just go slow, okay?"

"Slow. Right." Connor took a deep, centering breath. "Would it be too fast if I said I wanted you to... I want to feel you in me."

Kyle immediately felt his face flame with a deep, aching blush, secondary to his body's intense and urgent attention. "I. Oh, God. Connor."

"Too much?"

He could feel himself shaking. "*So* much. " Kyle glanced down wryly. "Part of me is extremely interested. You really want me to--" he winced. "Man, I'm seriously trying not to be crude here."

"I really want you to, yes." Connor slid closer. "But it doesn't have to be tonight."

And that right there was part of the reason he trusted Conn, always had. The thing was, Kyle had been sporadically thinking about this during the weeks he and Connor had been officially dating. He wasn't as clueless as he liked to claim. Besides, he'd been sneaking peeks of Connor's copy of "The Joy of Gay Sex" when Conn was out of the apartment, and that had quickly eliminated any lingering ignorance. But knowledge and experience were vastly different things. Connor had given him an out and he was going to take it...this time. "I think I need...a little while. To get used to the idea. Is that okay?"

"Very okay." Connor leaned forward. "Meanwhile...."

Kyle grinned. "Meanwhile. A lot of wasted time to make up for."

"Not wasted," Connor said earnestly. "Being with you...even only as friends, that meant so much to me." He smiled and ran his hands up Kyle's thighs. "But I like the added benefits."

Kyle shivered as tingles ran through his body and he folded his hands over Conn's. "'Benefits.' No kidding. You should have clubbed me over the head and dragged me into your bed *years* ago."

"Kyle." Connor was shaking his head and laughing at him. "You were worth waiting for."

The Earth didn't move. Time itself didn't stop. He knew that for a fact, because he'd *felt* those particular sensations in the course of his career as Green Lantern. Still... "You can't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because... Jesus, Conn. Because. What if I'd never gotten a clue? What if-- were you going to wait your whole life for something that might not have happened?" He found himself deeply horrified by the thought.

Connor watched him, serene. "You know I wasn't doing that. I've *had* relationships, good ones. I only meant that if something were going to happen between us, it had to happen when you were ready."

"Oh," Kyle said, feeling profoundly stupid. "Yeah. Egotistical, much?"

Connor shrugged, smiling. "You weren't that far off. I wasn't waiting. But I also never met anyone I cared for as much as you."

The sheer directness and honesty of Conn's statement left him both humbled and somehow ashamed. "You... God. I really have been blind."

"Please, don't." Connor turned his hands up, squeezing Kyle's in a strong, comforting grip. "You loved Donna and Jen, and Alex before you ever met me. I never would have begrudged you that."

"I know. I just...I wonder. Why me. Why you...." he trailed off.

"Kyle," Connor said softly, "we're here *now.* Nothing else matters." His sudden grin broke the somber air. "I know. 'How very Zen.' But I have to tell you... I'm *very* glad you're here." His hands slid up farther, thumbs stroking at the sensitive underside of Kyle's arms.

"Me too," Kyle managed, but only that, because anything else would have been too much. Or not enough. He reached out, pulling Connor toward him, feeling the way their bodies came together and fit.

Connor would teach him what came next.

 

 

 

 

  
{end scene}


End file.
